


Maybe (onhold)

by eternitybyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Angst, Baekhun, Dialogue Heavy, Enemies, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, Side!ChanHun, hunbaek, side!baekchen, side!chanbaek
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternitybyun/pseuds/eternitybyun
Summary: na kung saan ang dating magkaibigan ay naging matinding magkaaway at magkatunggali.hanggang saan nga ba sila dadalhin ng gulong ito?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!
> 
> nilipat ko lang yung tweetfic na ito dito sa ao3 and nilagyan ko na din ng title so ayun :))

"Tignan mo yang si Baekhyun, akala mo nag-iisip pero nakatulala lang."

 

"Sige siraan mo lang ako sa isip mo, Sehun. Tignan lang natin kung matataasan mo ako."

 

Hindi magawang tumingin ang dalawa sa isa't isa habang naghihintay sa kanilang teacher dahil sa isang tingin lang nila ay maaaring mag-away na naman ang dalawa. 

 

On the left corner, Baekhyun Byun na nerdy type pero hindi magpapatalo sa katunggali niya na nasa tabi niya. Masipag pero average level ang talino.

 

On the right corner, Sehun Oh na malakas ang dala na hangin. Matalino pero pinipilit maging masipag.

 

Parehas silang scholar ng kanilang school. 

 

-

 

Pumasok ang kanilang teacher.

 

Tumayo si Baekhyun, "Ma'am, kamusta po?"

 

Tumayo si Sehun, "Ako po ba ang highest?"

 

Nagkatinginan ang dalawa nang..

 

"Ang lakas mo rin namang sabihing highest ka, bakit magaling ka ba?" tirada ni Baekhyun. 

 

"Hoy baka nakakalimutan mo nataasan kita nung nakaraan dito kaya wag mo kong tatanungin ng ganyan." pagdepensa ni Sehun.

 

Ito na nga ba, nagkakagulo na naman. 

 

Napahingang-malalim nalang ang teacher nila, "Kelan ba kayo titigil na dalawa? Eh kung ibagsak ko nalang kayong dalawa para manahimik kayo?"

 

Natahimik ang dalawa. 

 

Inabot na ng teacher nila ang kanilang test paper nang mapahiyaw si Sehun.

 

"Yes!!!! 100/120."

 

Kinakabahang tinignan ni Baekhyun ang papel niya, "95/120."

 

Magsasalita pa sana si Sehun nang umalis agad si Baekhyun sa faculty room.

 

-

 

"Nakakainis." reklamo ni Baekhyun habang kasama nito si Jongdae sa canteen.

 

Akmang tatakpan na sana ni Jongdae ang tenga niya dahil inaasahan na nito na hindi na naman matatapos sa kaka-bash niya kay Sehun.

 

Sa totoo lang ay naging matalik na magkaibigan ang dalawa simula nang maging magpartners ang mga magulang nila sa negosyo. Pero simula nang nagkaroon ng alitan sa kanilang mga magulang ay naging magulo na ring silang dalawa.

 

Nakauwi na ng bahay si Baekhyun at matapos kumain at magbihis ay agad na dumiretso ito sa study table niya at agad na nagbuklat ng libro. 

 

"Baekhyun? Anak?" kumakatok sa pinto ang nanay ni Baekhyun.

 

"Bukas yan, ma," agad naman siyang pumasok, "Bakit po?"

 

"Wala lang naman anak, nag-aaral ka agad? Ayaw mo ba munang magpahinga muna?" tanong ng nanay niya.

 

"Ma, nataasan na naman ako ng Sehun na yan, alam mo namang ayokong nagpapatalo sa kanya diba?"

 

Hinawakan siya sa balikat ng nanay niya, "Hindi niyo naman kailangan na mag-away dahil lang hindi kami ayos ng mga magulang niya."

 

Hindi na lamang ito pinansin ni Baekhyun.

 

Kinabukasan..

 

"Sehun! Nag-aaral ka na naman? Laro naman tayo basketball mamaya after class." yaya ni Chanyeol. 

 

"Di pwede, may quiz pa kami mamaya. Alam mo naman.."

 

"Ano? Si Baekhyun na naman?" napailing na lang si Chanyeol, "Next time magsabi ka kung pwede ka, kung pwede ka pa.."

 

Natawa si Sehun, "Oo naman aba! Hahahaha."

 

Pagkaalis naman ni Chanyeol ay ang pagdating ni Baekhyun.

 

"Look who's here." sabi ni Sehun nang hindi inaalis ang tingin sa inaaral niya.

 

"Wala ako sa mood, lumayas ka sa paningin ko." agad na putol ni Baekhyun kay Sehun at baka kung ano pang masabi nito.

 

Hindi na umimik si Sehun at mas lalo pang nagfocus sa pag-aaral. Everytime na napipikon si Baekhyun ay mas lalo siyang ginaganahan sa laban nilang dalawa.

 

"Pass your papers, aannounce ko yung number and ipasa niyo sakin kapag nabanggit ko na yung score niyo."

 

As per instruction ng teacher nila ay isa-isang nagpasa ng kanilang mga papel at natira sina Baekhyun at Sehun na hindi pa nagpapasa.

 

"Perfect score?"

 

Agad na tumayo ang dalawa at nagulat nang malamang parehas sila ng score. 

 

"Congrats, B, nakalusot ka ha. Pero parehas lang tayo.." pang-asar ni Sehun.

 

"Tch. Shut up, and don't call me B."

 

-

 

"Buti nalang nagka-time ka na, Sehun," sabi ni Chanyeol nang dumating si Sehun sa basketball court ng kanilang school. 

 

"Eh paano, nakaperfect na naman kanina sa quiz, tss." dagdag ni Jongin.

 

"Kelangan ko rin mag-chill, alam kong nanginginig na naman sa galit si Baekhyun pero hayaan ko muna, di rin naman niya ako mahihigitan."

 

"Tama na nga satsat." pagputol ni Chanyeol nang ipasa niya kay Sehun ang bola.

 

"CHANYEOL! Meeting sa org, asap.."

 

*dug*

 

"Sehun! Ano ka ba naman bakit hindi mo sinalo yung bola??" pagsigaw ni Chanyeol kay Sehun na halatang sinadya niyang mangyari ito. 

 

Nilapitan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun para tulungan itong tumayo. Mabuti nalang ay hindi masyadong malakas ang pagkakatama ng bola sa ulo niya. 

 

"Ganyan ka na ba ka-threatened sakin ha Sehun? Kaya mong umabot sa ganito?" pagkatayo nito ay agad niyang nilapitan si Sehun, "Alam kong sinadya mo yun at kahit kelan hindi kita uurungan, wag mo akong subukan, Sehun."

 

"Sorry, B," napangisi si Sehun, "hindi ko naman alam na bigla kang dadating."

 

Galit na umalis si Baekhyun kasama si Chanyeol at napailing nalang din si Jongin at umalis nalang din.

 

"Wrong move, brad."

 

-

 

Pag-uwi ni Sehun ay dumiretso ito sa kusina para uminom ng tubig nang lapitan siya ng nanay niya.

 

"Oh anak, kamusta ka naman?"

 

"Ma, highest ulit ako. Nataasan ko ulit si Baekhyun.." proud na sinabi ni Sehun sa kanyang ina.

 

"Talaga? Ang galing mo naman baby. Ipakita mo sa kanya kung sino talaga ang magaling."

 

Napangisi si Sehun, "I know, ma."

 

-

 

"Okay ka lang ba talaga, Baek?" tanong ni Chanyeol nang napapansin niyang kanina pa humahawak ito sa ulo niya. 

 

Bago pa makarating sa officers' meeting room sila Chanyeol at Baekhyun ay halatang kanina pa nahihilo si Baekhyun.

 

"Okay lang ako, Chanyeol. Sige simulan niyo na ang meeting." pag-sisigurado ni Baekhyun sa ka-org. 

 

Marahil hindi matanggap ni Sehun na natalo siya ni Baekhyun sa pagiging vice-president ng org kaya nagawa ni Sehun ito sa kanya.

 

Kaya niya ba talagang gawin yun sa dati niyang matalik na kaibigan?

 

Mabuti nalang ay maayos na nakauwi si Baekhyun at dumiretso nalang ito sa kwarto niya at agad na nakatulog.

 

*5 unread messages from Jongdae*

 

""Baek."  
"Baek akala ko isesend mo sakin notes mo?"  
"Baekhyun, nag-aaral ka na ba?"  
"Anak ng tokwa ano nang nangyari sayo ha?"  
"BAEKK”


	2. Chapter 2

Kinaumagahan ay nagising agad si Baekhyun nang tignan nito ang orasan..

 

7:20am.

 

"SHET. LATE NA AKO!"

 

Kumaripas agad ng takbo si Baekhyun sa banyo, naligo at nagbihis. Hindi na niya nagawang kumain pa ng almusal.

 

Mabuti nalang ay hindi pa pumapasok ang teacher nila nang tanungin ni Jongdae si Baekhyun. 

 

"Baekhyun ano bang nangyari sayo? Nabasa mo ba yung text ko?"

 

"Anong text?" tinignan nito ang cellphone niya, "Nakatulog agad ako, sobrang sakit ng ulo kahapon. Yung walang hiyang Sehun na yon!!"

 

"May graded recitation ngayon sa algebra, hindi mo ba alam?"

 

Napataas ng kilay si Baekhyun. Shocks. Napatingin sa buong paligid si Baekhyun nang makita niyang ang lahat ay nag-aaral. 

 

Napapikit si Baekhyun out of frustration, "Nakalimutan ko, Dae. Hindi ako nakapag-aral kagabi.."

 

Pumasok na ang teacher nila dala-dala ang fishbowl na naglalaman ng mga tanong. 

 

"Class, once na hindi niyo masagot ang tanong, syempre walang points and tatayo lang kayo buong klase, okay?"

 

Lagot. Sa lahat pa naman ng subject na dapat aralin niya yun ay ang algebra dahil mahina siya dito. 

 

"Mister Byun? Pwede bang ikaw na mauna?" tanong ng teacher niya. 

 

Bumunot na siya.

 

y(1+8x) = 4-3x

 

Unang tingin pa lang ni Baekhyun sa papel ay hindi niya talaga alam ang sagot. Napayuko nalang ito at bumulong sa teacher, "I'm sorry miss, hindi ko po alam ang sagot."

 

Naiwang nakatayo si Baekhyun nang magtaas ng kamay si Sehun, "Miss, can I solve the same equation?"

 

Sulat dito, sulat dyan..

 

"Sehun got the correct answer. Okay you may now take your seat."

 

Lumingon si Sehun sa pwesto ni Baekhyun nang makita niya itong nakayuko at may patak ng luha sa may ilong niya na agad niyang pinunasan.

 

Habang nagdidiscuss ang kanilang teacher ay hindi mapigilan ni Sehun na hindi lumingon ulit sa kinaroroonan ni Baekhyun na nakatayo pa rin habang nagsusulat.

 

Napabalik sa katauhan si Sehun, "Hindi, hindi pwede.." bulong nito sa sarili.

 

-

 

Nasa may garden ng school na may mga table at benches na pwedeng tambayan si Baekhyun ngayon at piniling dito muna kumain habang nag-aaral. Wala si Jongdae ngayon at nagpaalam na may gagawin muna outside school.

 

Mabuti na lang at hindi tirik ang araw at hindi mainit kaya perfect ang panahon para makapagaral si Baekhyun ng maayos. 

 

Ilang beses nang nakalusot si Sehun sa kanya. At hindi niya hahayaang mapahiya na naman siya. 

 

Pagkatapos kumain ay uminom ito ng gamot para sa sakit ng ulo.

 

Matapos ang ilang sandali ay napahikab siya at inantok dahil sa gamot kung kaya't umidlip muna siya saglit.

 

Meanwhile..

 

Si Sehun ay naglalakad papuntang garden, kung saan lagi silang nakatambay ni Baekhyun dati nung magkaibigan sila.

 

Nagulat nalang ito nang makitang nakaupong natutulog si Baekhyun sa isang bench na may table at ginawang unan ang mga libro. At medyo bukas na din ang bibig nito na halatang malalim na ang pagkakahimbing niya. 

 

Natawa si Sehun.

 

Flashback..

 

"Thehun bakit nagaaral ka na naman?" tanong sa kanya ng kaibigang si Baekhyun habang kumakain ng ice cream.

 

"Kelangan natin mag-aral kasi sabi ng nanay ko para daw ito sa kinabukasan natin.."

 

Nagsalubong ang dalawang kilay ni Baekhyun..

 

"Bakit nag-aaral din naman ako ha? Hindi nga lang ako marunong sa math. Ang hirap hirap naman kasi.." napayuko na lang si Baekhyun. 

 

"Gusto mo ba turuan kita, B?"

 

Ngumiti si Baekhyun, "Sige."

 

-

 

Habang natutulog parin si Baekhyun ay napansin niyang nagppractice ito na magsolve ng mga equations. Kinuha niya ang isang papel at sinubukang sagutan ang mga ito. 

 

Sinubukan niyang tapusin ang ilang equations na may solutions para kahit papano ay matulungan niya ito.

 

Inipit na ni Sehun ang papel sa librong inunanan ni Baekhyun nang makita niya ang gamot ni Baekhyun..

 

"Pain reliever?" ang tanging tanong na nasa isip ni Sehun.

 

-

 

Pagkagising ni Baekhyun ay bumungad ang isang solo pack ng ice cream. Buti nalang ay makapal pa ang yelo nito at hindi tunaw. 

 

"Well, sa table ko ito nakalagay so I assume na sakin to? Thank you po," at sabay subo ng isang kutsara. 

 

Napatigil siya sa pagkain, "Vanilla?"

 

Dalawang tao ang pumasok sa isip niya, si Jongdae,

 

at ang kanyang mortal enemy na si Sehun.

 

Flashback..

 

Pinapanood lang ni Baekhyun si Sehun na nag-aaral habang kumakain ito ng ice cream. 

 

Sobrang cute ng kaibigan niya at sobrang talino. Kaya lang medyo bulol pa.

 

"Bekyun, kain ka ng kain dyan. Bakit di mo ko samahan mag-aral dito?" tanong ni Sehun nang makitang naka-dalawang solo pack na ng vanilla ice cream ang kaibigan. 

 

"Baekhyun kasi, beyk-hyun. Ano ka ba naman, Thehun. At tsaka i'm taking a break. Sakit kaya sa ulo."

 

"Ewan ko sayo B. Sumbong kita kay tita, gagawin ko talaga yan."

 

Natawa si Baekhyun. 

 

"B? Bakit B?"

 

"B as in Banilla?"

 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 

Namumula na sa kahihiyan si Sehun at hindi parin tumitigil sa kakatawa si Baekhyun. 

 

"B.. ba-nil-la.. Hahahahahahahahahaha!!! Eh kung isumbong din kaya kita dyan sa nanay mo, ayan lagi mo kasing kasama sila Chanyeol at Jongin nagiging corny ka na din."

 

\- end of flashback –

 

"Imposible."

 

Napailing si Baekhyun habang naglalakad pauwi at iniisip kung kanino pwede manggaling ang ice cream na iyon, na favorite pa niya.

 

Sakto namang nakasalubong niya si Jongdae na agad niyang nilapitan.

 

"Sayo galing yung ice cream no?"

 

"Ha? Anong ice cream? Bakit kita bibigyan ng ice cream?"

 

"Ganon? Sige, wala. Bye."

 

Kung hindi kay Jongdae,

 

malamang kay Sehun nga.

-

 

Pagkauwi ni Sehun ay naisipan niya munang maglaro ng PS4 dahil wala pa siya sa mood mag-aral. Hindi naman porket nasyado siyang grade-conscious ay hindi na ito tinatamaan ng katamaran. 

 

Ni hindi naman niya ginustong maging grade-conscious.

 

"Anak? What are you doing?" tanong ng kanyang ina habang kumakatok sa pinto ng kwarto niya.

 

"Ma, i'm playing. Not now, please." sagot ni Sehun na hindi inalis ang tingin sa nilalaro. 

 

"Sehun! We need to talk! Open the door!!"

 

Padabog na tumayo si Sehun at binuksan ang pinto na nakasimangot. 

 

"Bakit hindi ka nag-aaral ha?" bungad na tanong ng nanay niya. 

 

"Ma, i'm taking a break. Bakit ba?"

 

"Gusto mo bang maungusan ng Baekhyun na yon ha? Wag mo akong sinasagot ng ganyan, Sehun."

 

"Ginagawa ko naman lahat ma. Ako pa rin mataas, bakit ba kasi kami dinadamay niyo kami sa gulo niyo?" napapataas na ang boses ni Sehun. 

 

"Just do what I told you to do. Kahit ano gawin mo para madistract siya, make him fall inlove with you."

 

"Ma! Sobra naman na ata yan!"

 

"Sehun, ayaw ko sa lahat ay yung hindi ako sinusunod, nanay mo ako.."

 

At umalis na siya.

 

Flashback..

 

Magkasabay na umuwi sila Sehun at Baekhyun pagkatapos nila sa ice cream store nang maabutan nila ang kanilang mga nanay na nagsasagutan.

 

"Ilabas mo yung perang natitira. Alam ko ikaw ang huling may hawak non." sabi ng nanay ni Sehun sa nanay ni Baekhyun.

 

"Wala akong kinukuha, bakit ako ang sinisisi mo? Alam mong sa una pa lang ay hindi ako ang humahawak ng pera, kung ano lang ang parte ko, yun lang ang kinuha ko.." malumanay na sagot ng nanay ni Baekhyun, "at wala akong intensyon na gumawa ng masama, malinis ang kunsensya ko."

 

"Ma, ano bang nangyayari dito?" tanong ni Sehun sa nanay niya ng lapitan niya ito. 

 

"Sehun, i don't want to see you be friends with them, and that Baekhyun guy anymore.. magnanakaw ang nanay niya." 

 

Gulat na gulat sina Baekhyun at Sehun nang marinig ito.

 

Hindi napigilan ni Baekhyun ang sarili at sumagot ito sa sinabi ng nanay ni Sehun. 

 

"Tita, mawalang galang na po, nanay ko po yung sinabihan niyo ng magnanakaw at hindi ko po palalagpasin yun. Alam kong walang kasalanan ang nanay ko, malinis po ang kunsensya namin. Kaya sa susunod pong makarinig pa ako sa inyo ng masamang salita sa nanay ko, patawarin niyo po ako baka hindi ko na po talaga mapigilan pa ang sarili ko."

 

Umalis na sila Baekhyun at ang nanay niya at pinigilan pa siya ni Sehun.

 

"Baekhyun, wait lang.. pasensya ka na sa inasal ng nanay ko, but please wag naman nating i-end ang friendship natin." pagmamakaawa ni Sehun.

 

"Sehun, sundin mo ang sinasabi ng nanay mo. Ayaw namin ng gulo. Pasensya na, pero thank you sa lahat."

 

At tuluyan na silang umalis. 

 

\- end of flashback -

 

Hindi niya inaasahan na kayang sabihin ng nanay niya yun sa kanya. He doesn't even know kung bakit nagkaganito ang nanay niya..

 

Does he really have to do this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!!  
> Please don’t forget to give kudos and comments, I would love to read all of them :)))
> 
> would also love to talk to y'all on twitter, follow me @eternitybyun
> 
> xx


	3. Chapter 3

Pagdating sa bahay ni Baekhyun ay naabutan niya ang nanay niya na nagkukwenta ng bills na dapat nilang bayaran.

 

Mag-isang silang binubuhay ng nanay niya matapos silang iwan ng tatay nila. Matapos malugi ang negosyo nila ng nanay ni Sehun ay hindi na rin alam ng nanay ni Baekhyun kung saan pa sila kukuha ng panggastos.

 

Mabuti na lang ay scholar si Baekhyun sa kanilang school para kahit papano ay mabawasan ang iniisip nila sa gastusin kaya hindi hahayaan ni Baekhyun na mawala ang scholarship niya at matalo ni Sehun.

Kinabukasan..

 

Hindi na pinansin ni Baekhyun ang thought na baka si Sehun nga ang nag-iwan ng ice cream kahapon.

 

Who cares? Eh puro away lang naman ang gustong gawin ni Sehun.

 

Agad na binuklat ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mga libro at siniguradong alive at alert siya ngayon dahil kailangan niyang bumawi sa pagkakataong ito.

 

Nakailang pages na rin siya ng narinig niyang pumasok si Sehun na padabog na sinara ang pinto.

 

"Kung maninira ka ng gamit wag mong idamay yung busy dito mamaya mapagbintangan pa ako eh." bungad ni Baekhyun na hindi inaalis ang tingin sa binabasa. 

 

"Kung mahuhuli man ako, idadamay kita. Wag ka ngang epal dyan."

 

Napa-wow si Baekhyun, "Umagang-umaga, pikon?"

 

"Sinimulan mo ako eh, mag-aral ka nalang dyan pwede ba alam ko namang threatened ka na sakin kasi nakakailang lamang na ako sayo, manginig ka na."

 

Napailing na lang si Baekhyun.

 

-

 

Natapos ang klase at halos sa lahat ng subject ay nakasunod agad si Baekhyun habang si Sehun ay wala pa rin sa mood.

 

Pumunta naman ulit si Baekhyun sa may garden para umidlip ulit dahil sa dinami din ng binasa niya kanina.

 

Akmang ilalapag na sana nito ang ulo niya sa libro nang dumating si Sehun at umupo sa parehong inuupuan ni Baekhyun.

 

"At bakit ka nandito?" tanong ni Baekhyun. 

 

Hindi na sumagot si Sehun, iniwan ang isa na namang solo pack ng ice cream at dali-daling umalis. 

 

Yung inis ni Baekhyun napalitan ng mukhang litong-lito nang makita niya ang isang note na ang nakasulat ay,

 

"Sorry kanina at sa nangyari sa basketball court, B."

 

Ganun na lang yon? Bigla-biglang lalambot si Sehun sa kanya?

 

Dapat siyang mag-ingat.

 

-

 

“Ang sarap naman nito, Baek. Hindi ko naman alam na mapagbigay ka, alam ko nga kuripot ka eh.” sabi ni Jongdae nang papasok na sila sa susunod nilang klase.

 

“Kumain ka nalang kaya jan ano?” sagot ni Baekhyun.

 

“Vanilla to diba? Favorite mo to ha?”

 

“Busog pa ako.”

 

-

 

Nakikinig lang ng music sa cellphone niya si Sehun nang hablutin ni Baekhyun ito at bumulong..

 

“Hindi mo ako makukuha sa pa-ice cream mo, Sehun. Kung guilty ka sa ginawa mo dapat magsorry ka sakin mismo. At kung ikaw man nagbigay nung unang beses, well, thanks but no thanks.”

 

“Anong unang beses na sinasabi mo??” iritang tanong ni Sehun.

 

“Maang-maangan na tayo ngayon?"

 

At pumunta na ito sa upuan niya.

 

-

 

"Baekhyun, iba ka talaga. Biruin mo napataob mo si Sehun sa pagkakataong to." sabi ni Jongdae matapos ang kanilang klase. 

 

Nagkaroon ng small debate sa kanilang speech and communication class at as usual, si Baekhyun at Sehun na naman ang nagtapat.

 

"Pero may something jan kay Sehun kanina," napatingin si Jongdae sa kanya, "hindi siya ganun katodo sa mga sinasabi niya, parang off-topic, ang mema?"

 

"Baka naman wala lang talaga sa mood makipagtalo sayo."

 

"Ayun? Mawawala sa mood? Hindi ko alam ha pero may iba talaga jan kay Sehun. Kung ano man yun, paghahandaan ko siya."

 

-

 

Pinatawag si Baekhyun sa faculty room after ng klase niya. 

 

"Pinatawag niyo daw po ako?"

 

"Mr. Byun, pasok ka."

 

Nang makapasok na siya ay inabot sa kanya ang kanyang record. 

 

Nabigla si Baekhyun. 

 

"As you can see, Mr. Byun, hindi ganun kaganda ang standing mo sa algebra. Maaaring makaapekto yan sa scholarship mo."

 

"Sir, hindi po pwede, kailangan ko po ang scholarship ko.." pagmamakaawa ni Baekhyun. 

 

"You know what to do, kayanin mo. Hindi hawak ng teachers mo ang magiging standing mo ngayon, ikaw lang. Kaya galingan mo, okay?"

 

Pagkatapos nun ay dumiretso na agad siya sa library para mag-aral. 

 

Nag-aalala siya para sa sarili niya, para sa nanay niya. 

 

Hindi pwede ito. 

 

Agad niyang binuksan ang libro niya at ilang minuto pa lang ang nakakalipas ay napaiyak nalang siya.

 

"Hindi ko talaga kaya ang subject na ito," iyak niya habang pinupukpok ang libro sa ulo niya nang may nalaglag na papel mula sa libro.

 

Ang papel na sinulatan ni Sehun.

 

-

 

Pag-uwi niya sa bahay ay agad niyang pinuntahan ang nanay niya sa kusina. 

 

"Ma! Ang sarap naman nyan!" excited na sabi ni Baekhyun. 

 

"Madalas ka na kasing stressed, anak. Kaya kahit dito diba matulungan kita."

 

Lumungkot ang mukha ni Baekhyun. 

 

"Ma, baka hindi na ako maging scholar sa susunod."

 

Nagulat ang nanay niya, "Bakit naman?"

 

"Hindi ko po talaga kaya yung isa kong subject ngayon, baka po bumagsak ako.." napayuko si Baekhyun at niyakap ang ina.

 

Hinawakan niya ang mukha ng anak, "Parawarin mo ako kung hindi kita mapaaral ng maayos, anak. Pero wag mong isipin na hindi mo kaya, may paraan sa lahat. Magpaturo ka sa mga kaklase mo, sa mga kaibigan mo, kay Sehun.."

 

"Ma, sa tingin mo ba dapat akong lumapit kay Sehun?"

 

Ngumiti ang nanay niya, "Oo naman, anak. Alam mo kahit hindi kayo magkasundo, may mga pagkakataon din na lumalambot ang puso. Naging magkaibigan kayo dati diba? Bakit hindi niyo ibalik ulit?"

 

"Eh kasi diba.."

 

"Anak, kung ano man yung sa amin ng mga magulang niya, sa amin na yun, labas na kayo dun.."

 

Hindi talaga alam ni Baekhyun ang gagawin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!!  
> Please don’t forget to give kudos and comments, I would love to read all of them :)))
> 
> would also love to talk to y'all on twitter, follow me @eternitybyun
> 
> xx


	4. Chapter 4

Kinabukasan..

 

Algebra class na naman.

 

Pero walang prof. 

 

Napahinga si Baekhyun ng malalim dahil kahit papano ay nakaligtas siya. 

 

Pero kay Sehun, hindi. 

 

Lumabas na lahat ng iba nilang mga kaklase at hindi nakapasok si Jongdae ngayon dahil may sakit.

 

Ang natira na si Baekhyun at Sehun ay nanatili lang sa loob. Parehong nag-aaral. 

 

Sinubukang intindihin lahat ni Baekhyun ang nasa papel na sinulatan ni Sehun nang hindi niya namalayan na kinakausap na pala niya ang sarili.

 

Nagulat nalang siya nang nasa harapan na niya pala si Sehun.

 

"Tsk tsk," napangisi si Sehun, "oh nakita mo na pala yang papel na sinulatan ko eh. Nakatulong ba ha, B?"

 

Sa pagkakataong ito hindi makapagsalita si Baekhyun, nagtatalo ang bad at good side niya.

 

"Ano sasabihin mo ha, Baekhyun? Tinawag ka niyang B. Mandiri ka!"  
"Ano ka ba naman, scholarship o away?"

 

*snap*

 

"Huy Baekhyun! Ano wala ka bang sasabihin jan?

 

Napabalik sa katotohanan si Baekhyun.

 

"Ah, ano, eh.."

 

"Eh?" napataas ang kilay ni Sehun. 

 

"Thehun.."

 

Yung taas ng kilay ni Sehun ay napababa at napunta sa mga labi niya. Sobrang taas ng ngiti ni Sehun ng marinig niya muli yun.

 

"Oo na wag ka ng pangiting-aso jan!! Kung ano narinig mo, yun na yon."

 

"Namiss kita, B. Ang tagal nating nag-away, bakit?" yung ngiti ni Sehun hindi maialis. 

 

"Pwede ba mamaya ka na magdrama?" pagputol ni Baekhyun sa kanya. 

 

Napakamot sa ulo si Sehun, "Ito naman ang sungit talaga. Ano ba yang problema mo ha?"

 

"Hindi mo ba nakikitang sobrang nangangamote na ako sa algebrang to. Tignan mo tong papel na sinulatan mo," at ibinato niya ang papel kay Sehun, "hindi ko ma-gets!!" yamot na yamot na sabi nito. 

 

Tinawan lang siya ni Sehun. 

 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

 

Sumimangot si Baekhyun.

 

"Sabi na eh dapat hindi ako nagsabi sayo!! Thehun mo mukha mo!!"

 

"Teka lang, chill ka lang kase.." sabi ni Sehun pagkatapos hingalin sa kakatawa, "diba sabi ko naman sayo tuturuan kita, halika na nga!"

 

Habang naglalakad ang dalawa ay hindi maiwasang tumingin ang ibang tao sa kanila, karamihan sa kanila mga kaklase nila. 

 

"Bakit wala akong naririnig na sigawan sa kanila?"  
"Mali ata tayo ng napasukang school."  
"Baliw! Kinuha na ata ng aliens yung totoong Sehun at Baekhyun!"

 

Nang makarating ang dalawa sa library ay agad na binaba ni Baekhyun ang lahat ng gamit niya sa lamesa.

 

"Ganun ba talaga kasikat yung away natin?" napataas ng kilay si Baekhyun.

 

"Siguro sa sobrang ingay mo at sa sobrang lakas ng hangin na dala ko kaya pati sila nadadamay sa away natin."

 

Natawa si Baekhyun. Sobrang lala pala talaga ng mga nangyari sa kanila.

 

"Algebra lang pala makakapaglambot sayo.." napangisi si Sehun. 

 

"May sinasabi ka ba jan ha?"

 

-

 

"Bakit ganun? Pag ikaw nageexplain parang madali lang, pero pag ako nalang mag-isa hindi ko na kaya sagutan to?" turo ni Baekhyun sa practice questions na binigay ni Sehun.

 

"Kaya nga may specialty or namamaster na tinatawag eh. Math ang specialty ko, ikaw naman more on language. Tignan mo taob nga ako sayo pagdating sa mga debate."

 

"Pero pag yabangan ang galing mo din eh. Turuan mo nga din ako."

 

"Wag na kaya kita turuan nito tas turuan nalang kita kung pano magyabang?"

 

Ngumiti si Baekhyun ng sobrang lapad. 

 

"Joke lang thehun! Buti ka pa walang inaalala. Kahit sa language nakakalagpas ka."

 

"Bakit, B?" tanong nito.

 

"Alanganin ako ngayon dahil sa subject na to, baka mawala scholarship ko pag hindi ko naayos tong algebra." naging malungkot na naman ang mukha nito.

 

"Ang panget mo na naman. Sagutan mo na yan. Ako na bahala sayo."

 

Ngumiti si Baekhyun. Nakagawa siya ng isang magandang desisyon.

 

-

 

"Sabay na tayo uwi, B." yaya ni Sehun matapos nilang mapagod sa ilang oras na puro equations lang ang hinarap nila. 

 

Nagsalubong ang mga kilay ni Baekhyun, "At bakit? Baka mamaya mahuli pa tayo ng nanay mo. Baka mag-away na naman tayo."

 

"I insist, Baekhyun. Wala si mama, nag-out of town hindi ako kasama."

 

Hindi na umimik pa si Baekhyun. 

 

Walang umiimik sa kanilang habang naglalakad. Siguro ay naging mabilis ang mga naging pangyayari. 

 

*arf arf*

 

"Vivi!" napasigaw sa excitement si Baekhyun, "ang laki mo na, ang cute cute mo parin."

 

Umupo si Baekhyun at agad na niyakap si Vivi. 

 

"Bakit naman hinahayaan mong nasa labas tong si Vivi?" tanong nito kay Sehun.

 

"Hinayaan naming maging independent, malaki na si Vivi eh. Pero may curfew yan, di naman siya nakakalayo." pagpapanigurado ni Sehun.

 

Bumalik ang tingin ni Baekhyun kay Vivi, "Naks, may curfew ang Vivi. Lika na iuwi na kita sa inyo."

 

Nagpatuloy lang sila sa paglalakad habang buhat-buhat ni Baekhyun si Vivi. Mukhang namiss niya talaga ito ng sobra. 

 

Ngayon nalang ulit narinig ni Sehun ang tawa ni Baekhyun habang kalaro si Vivi. 

 

Nakakamiss din pala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!!  
> Please don’t forget to give kudos and comments, I would love to read all of them :)))
> 
> would also love to talk to y'all on twitter, follow me @eternitybyun
> 
> xx


	5. Chapter 5

"Ano bang tinitingin-tingin mo jan, Jongdae?" iritang tanong ni Baekhyun. 

 

"Nabibinat pa ata ako, Baek.."

 

Kunwaring hihimatayin pa sana si Jongdae nang pinakitaan siya nito ng kamao ni Baekhyun. 

 

"Gusto mo lumala binat mo?"

 

Bumangon agad si Jongdae, "Ito naman masungit ka pa rin, hindi naman ako kaaway mo dito," tumingin siya kay Sehun, "eh ayun kaaway mo pa rin ba?"

 

"Anong choice ko Jongdae? Kelangan ko pumasa sa algebra. Alam mong yan kahinaan ko."

 

"Algebra lang pala magpapalambot sayo. Tsk tsk.

 

-

 

Pagkatapos ng klase ay agad na lumapit si Sehun kila Baekhyun. 

 

Hindi pa rin nawawala ang tinginan ng mga kaklase nila sa kanila. 

 

"Chanyeol!" tawag ni Sehun. 

 

Agad namang lumapit si Chanyeol, "Ano ba yun?"

 

"Lunch tayo dun sa garden! Bili muna tayo pagkain!" 

 

Bumalik ang tingin niya kay Baekhyun, "Lunch ha! Jongdae sama ka na!"

 

-

 

"Ang dami naman nito, Chanyeol!!" laking gulat ni Baekhyun pagkadating nila sa garden.

 

Ngumiti si Chanyeol, "Ngayon lang kasi nagyaya si Sehun dito, tsaka masaya kumain pag maraming kasama," napatigil ito, "kaya ba niyaya niyo kami dito para hindi kayo pagchikahan ng mga kaklase natin?"

 

Tumawa si Jongdae, "Mukha nga, Chanyeol."

 

Siniko lang siya ni Baekhyun.

 

Pagkatapos kumain ay hawak-hawak ni Baekhyun ang tyan niya at hindi na makapagsalita sa sobrang kabusugan. 

 

Nagpaalam na muna sina Chanyeol at Jongdae pagkatapos kumain dahil may iba pa silang gagawin. 

 

"Baekhyun, ano pagkatapos kumain aantukin ka na nyan?" pang-asar ni Sehun.

 

"Hindi ako inaantok, Sehun." pagmamatigas nito.

 

"O sige ha, tignan natin. Mag-aaral na ulit tayo, kelangan natin ipagpalaban yang scholarship mo!"

 

"Pass muna ako sa algebra, magbabasa-basa muna ako."

 

Ang ganda ng panahon. Hindi gaanong tirik ang araw. Mahangin pa.

 

Sobrang patay ng oras ngayon. 

 

Kunwaring nagbabasa si Sehun habang tinitignan si Baekhyun na lumuluha na ang mga mata dahil kanina pa hikab ng hikab. 

 

Ang librong binabasa ni Baekhyun, unti unti ng bumabagsak sa lamesa. 

 

Kasabay ang ulo nito.

 

Flashback..

 

Ang natutulog na Baekhyun sa harap ni Sehun ay napakahimbing. Pagpasok niya sa kanilang room ay ito agad ang naabutan niya. 

 

Nagpuyat na naman siguro si Baekhyun. 

 

Pumunit ng mallit na piraso ng papel si Sehun at madiin na nirolyo.

 

Pinasok niya ang papel sa tenga nito na parang cotton buds. 

 

"Hnggggg.."

 

"Jongdae, ano ba.."

 

"B.."

 

Dumilat ng konti si Baekhyun at nalamang si Sehun pala iyon.

 

Pumikit ulit siya. 

 

"Puyat ka na naman." sabi ni Sehun.

 

"Wag ka magulo.. inalagaan ko si mama kagabi."

 

Hinayaan nalang siya ni Sehun at nanatili sa tabi niya habang mahimbing na natutulog si Baekhyun. 

 

Ngumiti ito, "Napaka-mama's boy mo talaga."

 

-

 

"Iba si Baekhyun."

 

Ang tanging thought na naisip ni Sehun ngayon. 

 

Maingay si Baekhyun pero malambot ang puso niya. 

 

Napakamapagmahal sa pamilya. 

 

He even sacrificed his friendship with Sehun para sa pamilya niya.

 

Hindi maka-relate si Sehun, hindi niya nararamdaman na may tatay siya. Palagi siyang wala. Kahit ang nanay niya, lagi siyang dinidiktahan. 

 

Nagawa niyang saktan si Baekhyun. Makipagaway sa lahat ng pagkakataon, isipin na kakumpitensya niya nito at kailangan lagi siya ang panalo.

 

Sehun became that selfish person. 

 

Kahit na napakahalaga ni Baekhyun sa kanya nung una pa lang. 

 

Flashback..

 

Naaalala niya pa yung araw na iniligtas siya ni Baekhyun dun sa mga bully na umaaway sa kanya.

 

"Alam mo ang hina-hina mo. Wag kang papayag na basta basta ka nalang nilang aawayin." sabi ng isang bata na nakakunot ang noo at inabot ang kamay para tulungan itong makatayo. 

 

Pinunasan ng batang Sehun ang luha niya, "Talamat ha."

 

Ngumiti ang batang Baekhyun, "Okay lang yun. Oo nga pala, anong pangalan mo?"

 

"Thehun. Ikaw?"

 

"Baekhyun."

 

"Bekyun?"

 

Napakamot ang batang Baekhyun sa ulo, "Hindi Bekyun, Baekhyun."

 

Tumawa nalang silang pareho.

 

-

 

Simula nun ay hindi na lumayo si Sehun kay Baekhyun dahil hindi na rin makalapit ang mga bumubully sa kanya.

 

Tuwing hapon naman ay pumupunta siya sa bahay nila Baekhyun para kumain. Welcome na welcome siya sa bahay nila, at mabait ang nanay nito.

 

At hanggang ngayon, sila pa rin ang magkasama. 

 

"...make him fall in love with you."

 

Tinignan niya ang mapayapang natutulog na si Baekhyun. 

 

"Di ko siya kayang saktan."

 

-

 

Hanggang umuwi si Sehun dala-dala niya ang thought na hindi niya kayang saktan si Baekhyun. 

 

Dapat na ba talaga siyang magpakatotoo sa sarili niya?

 

Kinuha niya ang phone niya.

 

To: Baekhyun  
"B, after class bukas, ice cream house?"

 

*message sent*

 

"Okay, it's now or never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!!  
> Please don’t forget to give kudos and comments, I would love to read all of them :)))
> 
> would also love to talk to y'all on twitter, follow me @eternitybyun
> 
> xx


	6. Chapter 6

Kinabukasan..

 

Algebra class. 

 

Pagpasok ng kanilang teacher ay agad na nagannounce ito ng surprise quiz. 

 

Determinadong-determinado si Baekhyun na maipapasa niya ito. 

 

Tumingin siya kay Sehun at nginitian niya ito. 

 

Iilang equations lang naman ang binigay ng kanilang teacher, and luckily, napagaralan ito ni Baekhyun. 

 

Flashback..

 

Sa sobrang antok ni Baekhyun sa kakaalaga sa nanay niya ay nakalimutan niya na may quiz pala sila ngayon. 

 

Tinitignan lang ni Baekhyun ang papel niya habang ang katabi niyang si Sehun ay busy sa pagsusulat. 

 

"Math na naman.." napahilamos nalang ng mukha si Baekhyun. 

 

Narinig niyang tumawa ng mahina si Sehun, "Nakatulog ka ba ng maayos, B?" bulong nito. 

 

"Nasobrahan nga eh.."

 

"Oh baka may function na ulit yang mata mo."

 

Nilapit ng kaunti ni Sehun ang upuan niya kay Baekhyun. 

 

"Pinapakopya mo ako Sehun?" gulat na tanong ni Baekhyun. 

 

"Oo, wala naman akong choice eh, tsaka ngayon lang to ha."

 

"Oki." sabay thumbs up. 

 

-

 

Marami mang mas maganda nagawa si Baekhyun kay Sehun pero kung hindi dahil dito ay hindi siya magiging masipag pagdating sa pag-aaral. 

 

Naging good influence si Sehun sa kanya. 

 

Hindi naman maiiwasan na magkaroon ng gulo minsan para maging dahilan ng kanilang alitan pero atleast naayos din. 

 

Mabuti na lang talaga hindi pinangunahan ng pride si Baekhyun nung naisipan niyang lapitan ulit si Sehun. 

 

-

 

Masaya si Baekhyun buong araw. Well kahit papano ay nakukuha na niya ang mga mahahalagang bagay na dapat niyang matutunan. 

 

He can finally maintain his grades, at ang scholarship niya. 

 

Konti nalang at malapit na ang finals nila, kung kaya't mas paghahandaan niya ito. 

 

"Namiss mo ba kumain dito, Thehun?" tanong ni Baekhyun nang makarating na sila sa favorite nilang ice cream house. 

 

"Oo, nakakamiss dito. Tahimik kasi, maganda ang view."

 

Tumingin siya kay Baekhyun at ngumiti. Unconsciously, lumakas ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun sa mga ngiting yon. Alam niyang walang magandang view sa isang ice cream house. 

 

Binasag ni Sehun ang saglit na katahimikan sa pagitan nila. 

 

"Ano ba gusto mo?"

 

"Like the usual."

 

"Two vanilla ice cream, please."

 

-

 

"So baka naman pwede mo ng sabihin sakin ang totoo.." tanong ni Baekhyun habang sinasawsaw ang kutsara sa ice cream. 

 

"Anong totoo?"

 

"Yung ice cream na iniwan mo sa table nung magkaaway pa tayo. Sayo galing yun diba?"

 

Ngumisi si Sehun, "Hindi mo talaga kinalimutan yun ano?"

 

"Ikaw lang naman ang nakaalam ng favorite ko, mayabang ka pero hindi ka magaling magsinungaling."

 

At natawa na lang silang pareho. 

 

"Pero seryoso, bakit mo ginawa yun?"

 

"Magkaaway tayo pero hindi naman ibig sabihin na hindi ako concerned sayo. Oo naging below the belt na yung iba kong mga nagawa sayo, pero alam mo ba.." 

 

binaba ni Sehun ang ice cream sa lamesa at napayuko siya, "hindi ko naman ginusto lahat yun.."

 

"Alam ko.. after all ako naman yung unang nagsabi na itigil na natin yung friendship natin diba?" ginulo niya ang buhok ni Sehun, 

 

"Nanay mo yun, Sehun. Tandaan mo, gawin mo ang lahat ng gusto ng nanay mo, kasi dapat irespeto natin sila."

 

Inangat ni Sehun ang ulo niya, "Kahit na mali na siya?"

 

Napaisip si Baekhyun, "Depende, syempre."

 

Sa pagkakataong ito ay dapat nang malaman ni Baekhyun ang totoo. 

 

Hinawakan ni Sehun ang kamay ni Baekhyun..

 

Halatang nagulat si Baekhyun sa ginawang iyon ni Sehun.

 

"B, ano kase, may aaminin ako sayo.." tinignan niya ito sa mata, "wag ka magagalit ha?"

 

Hindi mabasa ni Baekhyun ang mga mata ni Sehun. Hindi niya malaman kung dapat ba siyang kabahan sa sasabihin nito sa kanya. 

 

Lumalakas na naman ang kabog ng puso ni Baekhyun. 

 

Kaba na ba yon o mas higit pa?

 

Yung parehong feeling na naramdaman niya nung una niyang nakita si Sehun. 

 

Sinubukan niyang ngumiti para itago ang hindi niya maipaliwanag na nararamdaman niya, "Ano ba yun?"

 

"Sehun!"

 

Lumingon si Sehun sa direksyon na kung saan ay may tumawag sa pangalan niya. 

 

"MA?"

 

Lumapit ang nanay ni Sehun sa kanila. 

 

Yung hindi maipaliwanag na nararamdaman ni Baekhyun ay napalitan ng kaba, hindi siya makagalaw. 

 

Ngayon na lang ulit sila nagkita nito, at hindi pa naging maganda ang kanilang huling pag-uusap.

 

"Oh anak why are you here?" tumingin ito kay Baekhyun, "Can we talk, Sehun?"

 

"Okay po. But can we do it outside?"

 

"No. I want to talk here, isama natin si Baekhyun sa usapan."

 

Sinubukan ni Sehun na maging kalmado pero sa tono ng pananalita ng nanay niya ay mukhang hindi magiging maganda ang magiging usapan nila. 

 

"Ma, please wag dito.."

 

"Sehun, kumalma ka. Wala naman akong gagawing masama, gusto ko lang naman kamustahin ka.. 

 

Nginitian nito si Baekhyun,

 

at ang pinapagawa ko sayo, mukhang nagiging effective ha."

 

Si Baekhyun, hindi maintindihan ang mga nangyayari ngayon. 

 

Anong pinapagawa? 

 

Anong nagiging effective?

 

Tumayo na si Sehun at hinawakan ang braso ng nanay niya.

 

"Ma, hindi sa ganun.." sagot niya dito. 

 

"Bakit Sehun? Hindi mo na ba naaalala?"

 

Yumuko si Sehun. 

 

Hindi na talaga maintindihan ni Baekhyun ang nangyayari at mukhang nagkakagulo na naman sa pagitan ni Sehun at ng nanay niya kaya nagtanong na ito. 

 

"Sehun, ano bang meron?"

 

"Wag ka ngang makialam ha, bakit-" tumaas na ang boses ng nanay ni Sehun at ngumisi ito, 

 

"ginagamit ka lang naman ng anak ko.. 

 

at mukhang nahuhulog ka naman na sa kanya."

 

Bumalik ang tingin ng nanay niya kay Sehun at tinapik ang balikat, "Good job, anak."

 

Ano daw?!

 

Ginagamit?

 

Inalis ni Sehun ang kamay ng nanay niya sa balikat niya, "MA! ANO BA SINABING TAMA NA EH!"

 

Tila ba hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun ang panginginig ng mga kamay at mata niya. 

 

Lumapit si Sehun kay Baekhyun. 

 

"Baek, hindi totoo-"

 

Sa pagkakataong ito nagawang igalaw ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya para pigilan si Sehun sa mga gusto pa niyang gawin at sabihin. 

 

*pak*

 

Sinampal niya ito nang nangingilid na mga luha niya, 

 

"I've heard enough, Sehun. Thank you."

 

Sinubukan niyang ngumiti na parang wala lang at saka siya umalis. 

 

At naiwan si Sehun na wasak. 

 

-

 

Nasa loob ng sasakyan si Sehun kasama ang nanay niya pauwi sa kanila. 

 

Balot ng katahimikan ang paligid. 

 

Hawak lang ni Sehun ang parte ng mukha na sinampal ni Sehun.

 

Ang sakit. 

 

Pero mas masakit yung thought na malapit na sana niyang sabihin yung totoo. 

 

Matagal na niyang mahal si Baekhyun. 

 

Pero bakit parang lagi siyang napipigilan? Bakit laging may humaharang?

 

-

 

Pagkadating nila sa bahay nila at paakyat na sana si Sehun sa kwarto niya nang tawagin muli siya ng nanay niya..

 

"Sehun, hindi pa tayo tapos mag-usap."

 

Yung sakit at galit na itinago lang ni Sehun kanina ay lumabas na. 

 

Bumaba siya sa hagdan at lumapit sa nanay niya. 

 

"Ano pang sasabihin mo ma, diba tapos na? Nagawa ko na diba? Masaya ka na po ba, ha?"

 

Alam niyang mali ang ginagawa niyang pagsagot sa nanay niya ngayon. 

 

Tinuro sa kanya ni Baekhyun na dapat sa lahat ng pagkakataon ay dapat irespeto niya ang mga magulang niya. 

 

Pero pagod na siya. 

 

"Wag mo akong sinasagot ng pabalang, Sehun. Anak lang-"

 

"Oo ma! Anak mo ako. Anak mo ako at hindi mo ako robot!" 

 

Hindi na napigilang lumuha ni Sehun. 

 

"Buong buhay ko lahat ng mga sinasabi niyo, sinusunod ko. Ginawa ko ang lahat para maging proud kayo sakin, hindi ko na nga po alam kung paano maging teenager eh. Wala akong naging kaibigan, ma, si Baekhyun lang!"

 

"Gusto mo puro aral lang gawin ko, ginawa ko yun, ma! Sinunod ko, kahit ang pabagsakin si Baekhyun ginawa ko! Kahit mag-away kami, ginawa ko."

 

"Hindi niyo alam kung gano kahalaga si Baekhyun sakin," tumawa siya ng pilit, 

"Nakakatawa nga eh, sabi pa niya sakin kanina kahit ano daw mangyari dapat ko daw kayo irespeto, kasi nanay kita. Kahit ano pang iutos mo sakin dapat ko daw gawin, kasi nga nanay kita."

 

Huminga ng malalim si Sehun, "Pero ikaw? Anak ba talaga turing niyo sa akin?"

 

*pak*

 

Nakatikim na naman ng sampal si Sehun. 

 

Wala ng mas sasakit pa sa mga sampal na iyon na nangyari lang sa loob ng isang araw. 

 

Ngumiti si Sehun, "Manhid na ako ma, tutal robot naman ako eh."

 

At umakyat na siya papunta sa kwarto niya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!!  
> Please don’t forget to give kudos and comments, I would love to read all of them :)))
> 
> would also love to talk to y'all on twitter, follow me @eternitybyun
> 
> xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SABAY-SABAY TAYONG UMIYAK!! LABYU

Ilang bullies ang nalagpasan ni Sehun nung bata pa lang siya?

 

Tanging si Baekhyun lang naman ang tanging nagtatanggol sa kanya eh. 

 

Pero sa pagkakataong ito, sarili niya ang kalaban niya pati ang pamilya niya. 

 

At ang kaisa-isang takbuhan ni Sehun sa mga ganitong sitwasyon ay wala. 

 

Wala at kinamumuhian pa siya. 

 

Ilang beses niyang sinubukang tawagan si Baekhyun pero hindi niya na ma-contact.

 

"Pakinggan mo muna sana ako.."

 

-

 

Hindi inaasahan ni Baekhyun ang mga nangyari at sa mga narinig niya. 

 

Naglakad lang siya pauwi. 

 

Malabo na ang mga mata ni Baekhyun, punong-puno ng luha. 

 

Ang kamay niya, namumula pa dahil sa sampal niya kay Sehun. 

 

Dapat lang, deserve niya yun. 

 

All this time kaaway pa rin pala ang tingin ni Sehun sa kanya. 

 

Hindi lang kaaway, naging laruan pa. 

 

Pilit na tumawa si Baekhyun. 

 

Wala siyang pakialam kung may makakita man sa kanyang ganito. 

 

Ibang-iba na pala si Sehun. Dati siya ang umiiyak sa mga taong umaaway sa kanya. 

 

Pero ngayon si Sehun na ang nagpapaiyak. 

 

Kaya na niyang manloko ng tao. 

 

At siya pa mismo ang nabiktima. 

 

Pagdating niya sa bahay nila ay wala ang kanyang nanay. Mabuti nalang para kahit papano ay hindi na ito mag-alala pa sa kanya. 

 

Panay ang tawag sa kanya ni Sehun. Pero pinatay na lang niya ang phone niya. 

 

Gusto niya ng katahimikan, ayaw na niyang makarinig ng kung ano pang kasinungalingan galing kay Sehun. 

 

Baka maniwala pa siya. 

 

At magbaka-sakaling bawiin niya lahat ang sinabi ng nanay niya, 

 

sasabihing hindi totoo ang lahat. 

 

At sasabihing totoo ang mga pinapakita sa kanya ni Sehun. 

 

Na gusto rin siya nito. 

 

Pinili na lang niyang matulog dahil pagod na siya. 

 

-

 

"Baekhyun, okay ka lang ba?" tanong ni Jongdae pagkapasok nila sa classroom nila. 

 

Saktong nandoon na rin si Sehun. 

 

Sinagot niya si Jongdae, at sinubukang iparinig kay Sehun. 

 

"Okay lang ako, Jongdae. 

 

Ready na para gamitin at paglaruan ulit."

 

Nagkatinginan silang dalawa ni Sehun. 

 

Umiwas din naman agad si Baekhyun, 

 

"kaya ko na itong algebra, tutal nagpagamit din naman siya sakin eh." dagdag pa nito. 

 

-

 

Kakatapos lang ng algebra class nila at nagkaroon sila ng surprise quiz. 

 

Mahirap pero nasagutan naman ng maayos ni Baekhyun. 

 

At the back of his mind, hinahanap niya si Sehun. 

 

Pagkatapos niyang iparinig yung sagot nito sa tanong ni Jongdae kanina ay umalis si Sehun bigla. 

 

Hanggang sa next class nila ay wala pa rin si Sehun, mabuti nalang ay wala ang kanilang teacher. 

 

Ano na kaya nangyari dun?

 

-

 

Maagang nagising si Sehun. 

 

Maga din ang mata. 

 

"Bakit pa ba ako nagising?" bulong nito sa sarili. 

 

Tinignan niya ang kanyang phone. 

 

Walang text or missed call galing kay Baekhyun. 

 

Sinong tao ba naman ang magagawa pang magtext o tumawag sayo kung galit na galit ito sayo?

 

Hindi niya alam paano haharapin ang araw na ito, at si Baekhyun. 

 

Maaga siyang nakarating ng school, as usual. 

 

Sinubukan niya munang umidlip. 

 

Palalim na sana ang tulog niya ng marinig sina Baekhyun at Jongdae na pumasok sa classroom. 

 

Inangat niya agad ang ulo nito. 

 

Nagkatinginan sila ni Baekhyun. 

 

Ngingitian niya sana ito. Kaya lang ay agad na umiwas si Baekhyun ng tingin at nagsalita,

 

"Okay lang ako, Jongdae. Ready na para gamitin at paglaruan ulit."

 

"Kaya ko na itong algebra, tutal nagpagamit din naman siya sakin eh."

 

Sana sinampal nalang siya ulit. 

 

Kaysa marinig pa ang mga salitang iyon mula sa bibig ni Baekhyun. 

 

Lumabas nalang siya ng classroom, dala ang gamit nito.

 

Hindi nalang muna siya papasok ngayong araw.

 

-

 

Dumiretso ng isang convenience store si Sehun para bumili ng makakain. 

 

Dahil mula kagabi ay hindi na siya nakakain at hindi na niya sinaluhan ang nanay niya sa almusal. 

 

Gutom na gutom ito. 

 

Nang buksan niya ang mga freezer ng store ay napansin niya ang mga beer-in-can. 

 

Maaga pa para dito, pero gusto niya i-try. 

 

Dumiretso siya sa isang park na may table at bench. 

 

Buti nalang ay walang pang mga tao. 

 

Inuna niya muna ang pagkain bago ang alak. 

 

Binuksan niya ang isang can at ininom ito. 

 

First time niyang gagawin ito dahil buong buhay niya puro pag-aaral lang naman ang ginawa niya. 

 

Try niya naman maging disappointment sa mga taong nasa paligid niya. 

 

-

 

Naeenjoy ni Sehun ang ginagawa niya ngayon. 

 

Literal na namamanhid ang pakiramdam niya. 

 

Ganito ang gusto niyang pakiramdam. 

 

"B, *hik* alam ko papagalitan *hik* mo ako ngayon k-kapag *hik* nakita mo a-akong ganito, 

 

*hik* ay oo nga p-pala, sagad na p-pala galit mo sakin *hik*."

 

Tumawa si Sehun. Pilit siyang tumawa. 

 

"A-alam mo ba, mahal kita Bekyun, *hik* 

 

m-mahal mo din kaya a-ako? *hik*"

 

Hinubad niya ang kanyang uniform at pinampunas niya sa nagiinit niyang mukha at basang mga mata. 

 

"Ha ha ha. *hik* mama pag ba nakita mo akong *hik* g-ganito itatakwil mo na ba a-ako? 

 

Ha ha ha ha, okay *hik* lang naman k-kasi pagod na akong *hik* mag-effort."

 

Matapos niyang inumin lahat ng binili niya ay tahimik lang siyang umiyak sa tabi hanggang sa makatulog. 

 

-

 

Naglalakad na pauwi sila Baekhyun at Jongdae nang madaanan nila si Vivi na tumatakbo at pabalik-balik sa kalsada at park.

 

Lumapit si Vivi kay Baekhyun. 

 

*arf arf*

 

"Oh Vivi, anong problema?"

 

Binuhat niya si Vivi nang tumalon ito at bumalik ulit sa park. 

 

Sinundan nila si Vivi at nagulat sila nang maabutan si Sehun doon na natutulog. 

 

Puno ng alak ang lamesang ginamit niya at nakakalat din ang mga pagkaing kinain niya. 

 

Amoy na amoy-alak si Sehun. 

 

Tahol lang ng tahol si Vivi para gisingin si Sehun pero mukhang malalim talaga ang tulog nito. 

 

"Kelan pa natutong uminom si Sehun?" tanong ni Jongdae. 

 

"Hindi ko rin alam."

 

Tinignan ni Baekhyun si Sehun at chineck kung may mga galos o sugat ito. 

 

Baka kasi kung ano pang nangyari sa kanya. 

 

Mabuti naman ay wala. 

 

Mugto lang ang mga mata nito at pulang-pula ang mukha niya. 

 

Nanghihina si Baekhyun. 

 

Kinagat niya ang labi niya para pigilan ang pagtulo ng mga luha niya. 

 

Kinuha nito ang panyo niya at binasa ng tubig galing sa drinking fountain. 

 

Diniretso niya ito ng higa at saka pinunasan ang mukha. 

 

Biglang nagsalita si Baekhyun,

 

"Pinaglaruan lang niya ako, Jongdae. 

 

Sabi ng nanay niya maging sweet daw sa akin si Sehun tas sa huli sasabihin niyang wala lang lahat yun. 

 

Hindi ko alam kung anong gusto nilang gawin sakin."

 

Napahikbi si Baekhyun. 

 

"Masakit yun, pero mas masakit na makita siya ng ganito."

 

Tinapik ni Jongdae ang balikat ng kaibigan, "Sa tingin mo ba kayang gawin ni Sehun yun?"

 

Hinawakan niya ang kamay ng kaibigan na nasa balikat niya,

 

"Pwedeng oo, pwedeng hindi. Sabi ko sa kanya kahit anong mangyari ang magulang niya ang sundin niya."

 

Patuloy niyang pinunasan si Sehun, ngayon niya lang ulit nakita ng ganito kalapit ang mukha nito. 

 

Ganun pa rin ang feeling. Mas lalong lumalakas ang kabog ng dibdib niya. 

 

Ngumiti ito. 

 

"Pero hindi ko na ipipilit pa, kung hindi talaga pwede, hindi na. Ayaw kong magkagulo pa sila ng nanay niya. Hindi talaga kami para sa isa't isa." dagdag niya. 

 

Tumayo na si Baekhyun at pinakiusapan si Jongdae na siya na ang maghatid dito pauwi. 

 

Umalis na siya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ang lame ba? hahahahahaha sorry
> 
> don't forget na magcomment and kudos yey thank you xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! sorry sa matagal na update, elyxion dot hangover is real :))) anyway, here u go!

Naalimpungatan si Sehun ng dila-dilaan siya ni Vivi. Katabi na niya pala ito. 

 

Hawak hawak niya ang ulo niya. 

 

Iba yung sakit ng ulo na nararamdaman niya ngayon. Ganito pala. 

 

Nagulat nalang siya nang nasa tapat na pala siya ng bahay niya. 

 

Paano nangyari yun?

 

"Vivi, ikaw ba nag-uwi sakin dito?" sabay haplos sa paborito niyang alaga. 

 

*arf arf*

 

Nangiti si Sehun. 

 

"Thank you Vivi ha. At least safe akong nakarating dito."

 

Muling lumapit sa kanya si Vivi at mukhang nag-aalala ito. 

 

Oo nga pala, hindi siya pumasok sa klase ngayon.

 

"Okay lang ako, Vivi. Ako na bahala."

 

Inayos ni Sehun ang kanyang sarili bago pumasok sa loob. 

 

Bubuksan pa lang niya ang pinto ng buksan na agad ito ng nanay niya. 

 

Galit na galit na naman ito. 

 

"At saan ka galing ha?? Bakit-"

 

Pumasok si Sehun sa loob at hindi na umimik. 

 

Hinawakan siya ng nanay niya sa braso para pigilan ito. 

 

"Tinatanong kita, Sehun. Bakit hindi ka pumasok?? Nagtext sa akin ang guidance office.."

 

Napansin nito ang amoy ni Sehun. 

 

"Uminom ka ba?? At kelan ka pa natutong uminom, Sehun?! Sumagot ka!!"

 

*pak*

 

At nakatanggap na naman ng isang sampal si Sehun. 

 

Inangat na niya ang mukha niya at humarap sa nanay niya. 

 

"Opo, uminom ako."

 

*pak*

 

Ngumisi ito. 

 

"Thank you ma, thank you na sa lahat ng ginawa ko ito lang yung pinansin niyo.." 

 

Natawa pa siya ng pilit. 

 

"Grabe ano ma, mas pinili kong makipagaway kay Baekhyun para lang mapansin mo ako, pinilit ko magaral at talunin siya para maging proud ka sakin.. pero sa ganitong bagay mo lang pala ako mapapansin, buti na lang pala ginawa ko po ito no?"

 

Kitang kita ang pagtitimpi ng nanay nito at hindi na siya nagsalita pa. 

 

Binitawan nalang niya ang braso ng anak at pinaakyat na ito sa kanyang kwarto. 

 

Matapos maligo ni Sehun ay nagtext muna siya kay Baekhyun, nagbabaka-sakaling kausapin na siya nito. 

 

To: Baekhyun  
Miss na kita, hindi ko pa nasasabi sayo yung dapat kong sabihin.. sana sa susunod masabi ko na.

*message sent*

 

-

 

Pumasok sa school si Sehun na parang wala lang. 

 

Hindi pa siya nakapasok sa unang klase nila dahil late na rin ito nagising. 

 

Tulala pa rin ito at walang imik. 

 

Lumingon siya sa kinauupuan ni Baekhyun at nakitang wala pa ito. 

 

Wala pa o hindi pumasok?

 

Hingal na hingal namang pumasok si Jongdae sa loob ng classroom nila para kunin ang gamit nito. 

 

"Sehun!!"

 

"Bakit?"

 

"Tumawag si Baekhyun sakin kelangan daw niya ng tulong."

 

Napatayo bigla si Sehun nang marinig niya ang mga salitang iyon. 

 

"Tulong? Bakit?"

 

"May mga pulis daw sa bahay nila. Andun din yung nanay mo, hinuhuli daw yung nanay niya."

 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Sehun. 

 

"Ano?!"

 

Agad naman niyang kinuha ang mga gamit niya at tumakbo papunta sa bahay nila Baekhyun. 

 

Naabutan niya ang isang police car sa labas ng bahay. 

 

Agad naman siyang pumasok sa loob at naabutang umiiyak na si Baekhyun at ang nanay niya. 

 

Hawak na ng mga pulis ang nanay ni Baekhyun at pilit na inaalis ni Baekhyun ang mga kamay ng pulis sa braso ng nanay niya. 

 

"Bitawan niyo ang nanay ko!"

 

Lumuhod at patuloy na nagmakaawa si Baekhyun sa nanay ni Sehun. 

 

Agad namang lumapit si Sehun at itinayo ito. 

 

Walang pag-aalinlangang tinanong ni Sehun ang nanay nito. Tinignan niya ito na galit na galit. 

 

"Ma! Ano na naman ba ito??"

 

"Hindi pa ako tapos sa kanila, Sehun. Kailangan nilang ibalik sa akin ang kinuha nila."

 

"Ilang beses ko po bang sasabihin na wala nga pong kinukuha ang nanay ko!!" pagsingit ni Baekhyun.

 

Nagpumiglas ito mula sa pagkakahawak ni Sehun sa kanya at bumalik muli sa nanay niya. 

 

"Hindi nga nila ninakaw ang pera niyo, bakit ba pinipilit niyong sila ang kumuha non?"

 

"So sino ang kukuha nun? Ako? Ako na nanay mo, pinaghihinalaan mo ng ganyan? Bakit ka ba nagkakaganyan ha?"

 

Lumipat ang tingin ng nanay nito kay Baekhyun at tinuro ito, "Dahil ba jan ha? Dahil sa Baekhyun na yan?"

 

"Oo ma, dahil kay Baekhyun nga. Pero hindi lang naman dahil dun, hindi kayo sigurado sa mga sinasabi niyo kaya please umalis na tayo. Paalisin niyo na yang mga pulis."

 

"Pwes, hindi ko hahayaang magkaganyan ka dahil lang sa kanya. Dapat lumayo ka na sa kanya. 

 

"Pwede ba umalis nalang kayo?!" pagputol ni Baekhyun. Sumigaw na ito. 

 

"Sehun, parang awa mo na umalis na kayo dito please, layuan niyo na kami ng nanay ko.. ayaw na namin ng gulo."

 

Tuloy pa rin ang pagbagsak ng mga luha ni Baekhyun. 

 

At mas lalong kumirot ang puso ni Sehun na mas lalo pang gumulo ang lahat, 

 

mas lalo na siyang kinamumuhian ng taong mahal niya. 

 

Walang nagawa si Sehun, 

 

hindi niya nagawang ipagtanggol si Baekhyun sa mga masasakit na salitang nanggaling sa sariling ina niya. 

 

\- 

 

Umiiyak na din si Sehun. 

 

Pagod na pagod narin ito sa mga nangyayari ngayon. 

 

Hindi muna siya umuwi pagkatapos nun at piniling maglasing ulit. 

 

Bitbit ang mga alak na binili niya ay sinunod sunod niya itong ubusin. 

 

Sa pangalawang pagkakataon ay naramdaman niya ulit ang maging manhid. 

 

Sa sunod niyang lagok ay may pumigil na dito..

 

Si Chanyeol. 

 

"Ano bang ginagawa mo, Sehun?"

 

"Wag mo akong pakialaman, please lang."

 

At patuloy na uminom si Sehun. 

 

"Sa tingin mo ba may magagawa yang maganda sa lahat ng nangyayari sayo?"

 

Napangisi ito, "Hindi mo alam ang nangyayari, Chanyeol."

 

"Hindi mo rin alam kung anong nangyayari kay Baekhyun, pre."

 

Flashback..

 

Naglalakad pauwi si Chanyeol galing sa isang convenience store nang madatnan niyang umiiyak si Baekhyun palabas ng ice cream store, na kung saan ay nandun din si Sehun. 

 

Marahil ay may naging mas malalim na away na ang dalawa. 

 

Lalapitan niya sana ito pero mas nanaig ang respeto niya dito. 

 

"Ayaw ko yung kinakaawaan ako, Chanyeol." 

 

naalala niyang sinabi ni Baekhyun ito sa kanya. 

 

Sinundan niya na lang ito hanggang sa ligtas siyang makauwi. 

 

Kahit sa school ay madalas na niyang nakikitang umiiyak si Baekhyun kapag mag-isa na to. 

 

Wala siyang magawa kundi hilingin na sana sa susunod niyang makita si Baekhyun ay hindi na ito umiiyak at wala ng kahit na anong pinoproblema. 

 

Naging habit na din niya ang sundan si Baekhyun hanggang sa paguwi nito sa kanila. 

 

Sa pagkakataong ito kapag nakita niya pang umiiyak si Baekhyun ay hindi na ito magdadalawang isip na lapitan at punasan ang mga luhang yon. 

 

Na kahit sa pagiging kaibigan lang, maiparamdam nito na mahalaga si Baekhyun sa kanya. 

 

Mabuti nalang ay kasama ni Baekhyun si Jongdae pauwi nang magpunta sila sa park. 

 

Nadatnan rin niyang nakahiga si Sehun sa isang bench, puno ng alak ang lamesa. 

 

Hindi niya akalaing magagawa ni Sehun yun. 

 

Nagtago siya sa isang puno. 

 

Kitang kita ang pagaalala ni Baekhyun kay Sehun. 

 

Narinig niyang biglang nagsalita na si Baekhyun. 

 

"Pinaglaruan lang niya ako, Jongdae. Sabi ng nanay niya maging sweet daw sa akin si Sehun tas sa huli sasabihin niyang wala lang lahat yun. Hindi ko alam kung anong gusto nilang gawin sakin."

 

Pinaglaruan?

 

"Masakit yun, pero mas masakit na makita siya ng ganito."

 

Tinapik ni Jongdae ang balikat ng kaibigan, "Sa tingin mo ba kayang gawin ni Sehun yun?"

 

Hinawakan niya ang kamay na nasa balikat niya, "Pwedeng oo, pwedeng hindi. Sabi ko sa kanya kahit anong mangyari ang magulang niya ang sundin niya."

 

Patuloy niyang pinunasan si Sehun. 

 

Ngumiti si Baekhyun ng pilit. 

 

"Pero hindi ko na ipipilit pa, kung hindi talaga pwede, hindi na. Ayaw kong magkagulo pa sila ng nanay niya. Hindi talaga kami para sa isa't isa." dagdag niya. 

 

Mahal ni Baekhyun si Sehun. At umiiyak ito dahil sa kanya. 

 

Pumikit si Chanyeol, piniling intindihin ang lahat. 

 

Na kahit ano man ding mangyari ay hindi masusuklian ni Baekhyun ang nararamdaman nito para sa kanya. 

 

"Ilang beses ka na bang iniyakan ni Baekhyun?" dagdag ni Chanyeol. 

 

Tinignan siya ni Sehun na punong puno ng pagtataka. 

 

Nagpatuloy si Chanyeol at kumuha na din ng alak, 

 

"Simula nung nasa ice cream house umiiyak na siya, sa school pag mag-isa siya. Kahit nga mismo sa lugar na to nung nakita ka niyang lasing na lasing."

 

Nagulat si Sehun sa mga narinig niya. Si Baekhyun pala ang nagdala sa kanya sa bahay nila. 

 

"Nakakatawa nga eh, nung nakilala ko kayo magkaaway na talaga kayo.."

 

Huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol at saglit na uminom, "pero akalain mo sayo pa mas mahuhulog si Baekhyun."

 

"Hindi ko alam, Chanyeol. Sayo ko lang nalaman yan."

 

Binatukan niya ito, "Matalino ka nga pero tanga ka pagdating sa ganito, kung hindi ka lang talaga mahal ni Baekhyun inagaw ko na sayo yun eh. Isang chance mo nalang Sehun, bahala ka na sa buhay mo."


	9. Chapter 9

Mga ilang minuto na ang nakalipas simula ng umalis si Chanyeol.

 

 

Hindi pa rin alam ni Sehun ang gagawin.

 

 

Ni hindi niya alam na nagawa ni Baekhyun ang mga bagay na yun dahil sa kanya.

 

 

Hindi niya alam na sobrang na niyang nasasaktan si Baekhyun.

 

 

At hindi niya alam,

 

 

_pareho na pala sila ng nararamdaman para sa isa't isa._

 

Bakit kung kailang iisa na kayo ay maraming bagay ang pumipigil?

 

 

Hindi ba pwedeng maging maayos ang lahat?

 

 

 

Sana matapos na ang lahat na ito.

 

 

Tumayo na si Sehun.

 

 

Pupuntahan niya si Baekhyun.

 

 

Susubukan niya lang naman ulit.

 

 

_Baka sakaling pag magkasama na sila sa labang ito,_

 

_matatapos ang lahat ng gulo._

 

 

-

 

 

**Baekhyun's POV**

 

 

Hindi ko na alam kung anong nararamdaman ko.

 

 

Mahal ko si Sehun.

 

 

Ngunit mas mahal ko ang nanay ko.

 

 

At hindi ako basta-basta papayag na gaganunin na lang ng pamilya ni Sehun ang nanay ko.

 

 

Matapos ang nangyari kanina,

 

 

_mas mabuti na sigurong itigil na ang kalokohang ito._

 

Kalokohan lang naman itong nararamdaman ko para sa kanya.

 

 

"Anak? May naghahanap sayo?"

 

 

Nang tanungin ko si Mama kung sino ay nginitian niya lang ako.

 

 

Lumabas ako ng aking kwarto nang makita ko si Sehun.

 

 

Umiiyak na naman siya.

 

 

Tatalikuran ko na sana siya ng hawakan ni Mama ang kamay ko.

 

 

_"Wag mong palagpasin ang araw na ito nang hindi kayo nagkakausap, anak. Harapin mo siya."_

 

 

Hindi ko alam kung bakit sa lahat lahat ng nangyari sa amin ay mas pinipili pa rin ni Mama na harapin ko si Sehun.

 

 

Hindi ba siya galit dito?

 

 

Kasi ako, naghahati na ang nararamdaman ko.

 

 

Nginitian ko si Mama kahit na hindi ko pa rin kayang kausapin si Sehun.

 

 

Pero sige, susunod ako.

 

 

Lumabas ako ng bahay at hinayaan kong sumunod si Sehun sakin.

 

 

Pumunta ako sa park na kung saan ko siya nakitang lasing, at sobrang wasak.

 

 

Umupo kami pareho.

 

 

Walang nagsasalita.

 

 

Ngunit naririnig ko ang paghikbi ni Sehun.

 

 

Sa bawat hikbi niya ay parang pinupunit ang puso ko at hiniling ko nalang na sana ay hindi ko nalang naririnig ang pagiyak niyang iyon.

 

 

"B.."

 

 

Napapikit nalang ako ng tawagin niya ako ng ganun.

 

 

Yumuko ako at hindi nagsalita.

 

 

Huminga siya ng malalim.

 

 

"Salamat ha, ikaw pala naguwi sakin sa bahay nung naiwan akong tulog dito.. lasing na lasing."

 

 

Paano niya nalaman?

 

 

_"Sorry kung uminom ako. Alam mo namang hindi ako ganito eh, pero hindi ko na kasi kinaya.."_

 

_"Okay lang kahit ilang beses akong masampal ni Mama, pero yung sayo mismo manggaling na iniisip mong pinaglaruan kita? Mas masakit yun."_

 

 

Sobrang hina ko pag naririnig ko si Sehun na ganito.

 

 

Ilang patak na rin ng luha ang dumaan sa aking ilong at hinayaan ko pa rin siyang magsalita.

 

 

Hinawakan ni Sehun ang kamay ko.

 

 

_"Naniniwala ka ba talaga na kaya kong gawin sayo yun?"_

 

 

Ramdam kong nakatingin si Sehun sakin pero pinilit ko pa ding magmatigas.

 

 

Inalis ko ang pagkakahawak ni Sehun sa kamay ko.

 

 

_"Hindi.. hindi ako naniniwala, Sehun."_

 

_"Naniniwala akong iisa lang tayo ng nararamdaman."_

 

 

Tinignan ko si Sehun.

 

 

Ngumiti siya sa sinabi kong yun.

 

 

_"Pero mas naniniwala ako na wag na natin pilitin ang hindi pwede.. kasi masyado ng kumplikado ang lahat.."_

 

_"Baka pala hindi talaga tayo para sa isa't isa."_

 

Oo, madaling lumaban..

 

 

Pero mahirap kung pilit mong pinaglalaban ang isang bagay na marami ng pumipigil.

 

 

Hinawakan niya ang mukha ko.

 

 

_"B, dalawa tayong lalaban para dito.. wag mo akong sukuan, wag tayong sumuko.."_

 

_"Tama na, Sehun. Masaya akong maayos na tayo, masaya akong magkaibigan tayo,"_

 

 

Napangiti ako ng pilit.

 

 

_"Parang mas naging maayos pa nga lahat nung magkaaway pa tayo."_

 

_"Thank you, Sehun. Ma_ _hal kita,_

 

 

_pero saka na pag okay na lahat._

 

 

_Hihintayin kita."_

 

 

Tumayo na ako paalis nang magsalita ulit siya,

 

 

_"Aayusin ko lahat, B. Pero sana sa pagbalik ko, may babalikan pa ako."_

 

 

_Masakit i-let go yung taong nasa harapan mo na,_

 

 

_yung iyo na, pero hindi pa pwede._

 

 

Sabi nga nila, _we found the right love at the wrong time._

 

 

Ngumiti ako, at nag-iwan ng halik sa pisngi niya.

 

 

Tanda na may babalikan siya pagdating sa huli.

 

 

At saka umalis.

 

 

-

 

 

Final exams na nila ngayon.

 

 

Sobrang hirap pero kahit papano ay nakasunod si Sehun sa mga naging lessons nila after ng mga nangyari.

 

 

Ayaw naman niyang madisappoint si Baekhyun sa kanya.

 

 

Si Baekhyun na tanging inspirasyon niya sa pagkakataong ito.

 

 

Naging miserable man ng ilang linggo ay pinilit ni Sehun na maging matatag.

 

 

Kasi hindi siya binitawan ni Baekhyun, sa huli ay may babalikan pa siya.

 

 

Kailangan muna niyang ayusin ang gulo sa kanila ng nanay niya at patunayang walang kasalanan ang nanay ni Baekhyun.

 

 

Kasama ni Sehun si Chanyeol ngayon matapos ang kanilang unang exam.

 

 

Nadaan nila si Baekhyun at Jongdae nang magkatinginan ang dalawa.

 

 

Nginitian nalang ni Sehun si Baekhyun at ganun din ito.

 

 

"Hindi ko alam kung anong nangyari pero mukhang natauhan ka sa sinabi ko ha?" sabi ni Chanyeol habang hawak ang isang reviewer niya.

 

 

Ngumiti si Sehun.

 

 

"Salamat ha. Alam mong may chance na maging kayo ni Baekhyun pero hindi mo tinuloy."

 

 

Binatukan naman siya ni Chanyeol at napangisi.

 

 

"Siguro kung hindi ko siya sinundan dun sa park malamang nililigawan ko na siya ngayon."

 

 

Tinignan naman siya ni Sehun.

 

 

"O eh sinundan ko siya kaya nalaman ko lahat. Pano nalang pala kung hindi edi nasabi ko sa kanya nararamdaman ko edi mas lalong nagkagulo?"

 

 

Tumawa si Sehun.

 

 

"Kelan mo sasabihin sa kanya?" tanong nito.

 

 

"Saka na pag naging kayo na, baka magbago isip pag umamin ako eh."

 

 

"Sira ulo!"

 

 

-

 

 

**Baekhyun’s POV**

 

 

Mabuti nalang at nakasurvive ako sa exam namin sa algebra.

 

 

Kanina nga nilapitan ako ni Sehun bago mag-exam, nag-goodluck.

 

 

Mabuti nalang ay bumalik na siya sa dati. Hindi naman ako papayag na pati siya ay mawalan ng scholarship nang dahil sa mga nangyayari sa amin ngayon.

 

 

Sa totoo lang, ayoko na sanang umasa pa na magiging maayos pa ang lahat sa pagitan ng mga magulang namin.

 

 

Nakakatawa lang na kinain ko lahat ng mga sinabi ko bago kami magkausap.

 

 

Pero nung tinignan ko kasi si Sehun sa mga mata niya, para bang nakahanap ako ng kasiguraduhan na magiging maayos din ang lahat.

 

 

At ayoko namang sirain ang maliit na pag-asang pinanghahawakan niya ngayon.

 

 

“Baekhyun.”

 

 

Hindi ko alam kung anong magic ang dala ng boses ni Sehun pero di maiwasang magwala ng puso ko.

 

 

“Pwede ba kitang tawagan mamayang gabi?” tanong nito.

 

 

“Para saan?”

 

 

“Wala lang. Alam kong hindi ka papayag na sabayan kita sa pag-uwi eh.”

 

 

Tinignan ko siya ng masama at tumawa lang siya ng mahina.

 

 

“Buti alam mo.”

 

 

“Basta ha.”

 

 

At tsaka siya umalis.

 

 

-

 

 

**_ 10pm _ **

 

Mukhang mapupuyat ako ngayon kakahintay dito kay Sehun.

 

 

Tatawag ba talaga yun?

 

 

_*incoming call from an unknown number*_

 

 

Sino naman kaya ito?

 

 

“Hello?”

 

 

“Hi, Baekhyun.”

 

 

Ang mama ni Sehun?

 

 

“H-hello po?”

 

 

“Pwede bang magmeet tayo bukas, 7pm? Hindi ako manggugulo, I have something to tell you. Sana makapunta ka.

 

 

_And please, don’t tell Sehun about this.”_

 

 

At binaba na niya ang telepono.

 

 

Kung ano man yun, kinakabahan ako.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! not to be that demanding pero please let me know kung binabasa niyo ba ito or what huhuhu please share your thoughts, wala gusto ko lang malaman. thank you! :))

**Sehun's Mom POV**

 

 

Mahal ko si Sehun, mahal ko ang anak ko.

 

 

Walang kahit na sinong magulang na totoong nagsasabi na hindi nila mahal ang kanilang anak.

 

 

Gaya ng ibang magulang, gusto ko maging maayos siya paglaki niya, gusto ko maibigay lahat ng mga pangangailangan niya.

 

 

Na sana sa paglaki niya maging mabait at responsable at siya.

 

 

Na hindi siya matulad sa tatay niya na hanggang ngayon ay umaasa pa rin sa mga magulang niya.

 

 

Ang tanga ko na hinayaan kong mahulog ang loob ko sa tatay ni Sehun, na lulong sa mga bisyo niya.

 

 

Hindi ko na siya pinilit na magbago, pagkaluwal ko kay Sehun ay lumayo na ako sa kanya.

 

 

Kaya pinili kong tumayo mag-isa para buhayin si Sehun.

 

 

At dun ko nakilala ang nanay ni Baekhyun, naging magkaibigan kami bago namin maisipang magtayo ng isang business.

 

 

Naging maayos ito, natulungan kami pareho na matustusan ang pangangailangan ng mga anak namin.

 

 

Maayos na sana ang lahat nang isang araw ay natunton ng asawa ko ang office namin.

 

 

Hindi ko alam kung anong meron pero nahuli ko siyang kinakalikot ang vault na nasa kwarto ko.

 

 

_"Wag kang magsasalita o sasaktan ko kayo pareho ng anak mo."_

 

 

Wala na siya sa sarili niya, kaya niyang saktan ang anak niya.

 

 

At sa isang iglap, naubos ang lahat.

 

 

Tuwing madaling araw nagigising ako para lang makausap ang tatay ni Sehun.

 

 

Hanggang ngayon kinukuhaan niya pa din ako ng pera at kung hindi ko siya mabibigyan ay sasaktan niya kaming pareho ng anak ko.

 

 

Hindi ko na alam kung san pa ako kukuha.

 

 

Hanggang sa naisip kong ibintang sa nanay ni Baekhyun ang lahat para may makuha ako.

 

 

Napakasama ko para isipin ang ganun kasamang bagay.

 

 

Pero iyon lang ang tanging naisip ko, para maprotektahan ang anak ko.

 

 

Pero napoprotektahan ko nga ba talaga si Sehun?

 

 

O ako na mismo ang nakakapanakit sa kanya?

 

 

Hindi ko na namalayan, lumalaki na si Sehun.

 

 

Hinayaan kong magpakasubsob siya sa pag-aaral, ni hindi ko ito nakitang nakihalubilo sa ibang tao.

 

 

Hanggang sa nakilala niya si Baekhyun.

 

 

At hindi ko rin namalayan, ang anak ko, nagiging matapang, at nagiging matatag.

 

 

Para lang maipaglaban ang taong mahalaga sa kanya.

 

 

At dun ko napagtantong,

 

 

Naging walang kwenta akong ina sa kanya, yung mga pangarap ko para sa kanya ay tila ba naging balakid pa sa mga ibang bagay na gusto niya.

 

 

At sino pa ba ako para maging mahina araw-araw kung ang taong pinoprotektahan ko ay mas may kakayahan pang maging matapang para sa amin?

 

 

Oo, nagkamali ako.

 

 

Pero ayokong maipasa ko sa anak ko ang lahat ng pagkakamaling iyon.

 

 

Ayokong makagawa pa siya ng kahit na anong pagkakamali na pagsisisihan niya sa huli.

 

 

Kaya minabuti kong makipagkita kay Baekhyun, at gawin ang nararapat.

 

 

-

 

 

Tanghali na ng magising si Sehun.

 

 

Ilang araw siyang kulang sa tulog at marami rin siyang hinabol na dapat aralin bago ang kanilang exams.

 

 

Mabuti nalang at wala silang pasok ngayon dahil malakas ang ulan.

 

 

_*1 unread message from Baekhyun*_

 

_"Hindi ko alam na pati sa pagtawag mo aantayin pa kita, "pwede ba kita tawagan?" pala ha? mukha mo manigas ka jan."_

 

 

Napapikit si Sehun nang mabasa ang text ni Baekhyun.

 

 

Nakalimutan niya lang naman na tawagan ito.

 

 

To: Baekhyun

_“Good morning, b! Sorry, nakatulog ako. Pupunta ako dyan sa inyo, aral tayo.”_

 

 

Agad namang bumangon si Sehun at naligo, pagkatapos ay bumaba na para kumain.

 

 

Naabutan naman niya ang nanay niya na kumakain mag-isa.

 

 

Nginitian siya nito, ngunit ngumiti lang siya ng pilit pabalik.

 

 

Kumirot ang puso niya na makitang ganito ang nanay niya, matagal na rin silang hindi kumakain ng sabay.

 

 

Hindi pa rin niya kasi kayang kausapin ang nanay niya.

 

 

Pinili nalang niyang kumain sa labas.

 

 

-

 

 

“Anong ginagawa mo dito?” tanong ni Baekhyun habang tinitignan lang si Sehun na nasa labas at basa na ng ulan kahit nakapayong na siya.

 

 

Napanguso si Sehun, “Hindi mo ba nabasa text ko?”

 

 

Umirap naman si Baekhyun, “Bakit hindi mo rin ba nabasa text ko? Manigas ka jan.”

 

 

Sumingit naman sa usapan ang nanay ni Baekhyun,

 

 

“Halika na, Sehun. Baka magkasakit ka pa.”

 

 

Malapad na ngumiti si Sehun matapos siyang papasukin.

 

 

Agad naman siyang binigyan ng tuwalya para punasan ang kanyang sarili.

 

 

“O anak, pahiramin mo muna ng damit tong si Sehun baka sipunin yan.” agad na sabi ng nanay niya.

 

 

At nagulat si Baekhyun nang marinig iyon.

 

 

Ano daw? Papahiramin ng damit?

 

 

Napakamot na lang sa ulo si Sehun at mahinang tumawa dahil sa naging reaksyon ni Baekhyun.

 

 

Walang nagawa si Baekhyun at umakyat nalang sa kwarto niya para kumuha ng damit.

 

 

Ginamit naman ni Sehun ang pagkakataong iyon para makausap ang nanay nito.

 

 

“Tita, salamat po ha.”

 

 

Tinignan naman siya nito habang naghuhugas ng pinagkainan, “Para saan, Sehun?”

 

 

“Sa pagtanggap po sa akin, sa kabila ng lahat, anak pa rin po ang turing niyo sakin,” yumuko siya, “at sa pagtanggap mo po sa akin para sa anak ninyo.”

 

 

Tinigil muna ng nanay ni Baekhyun ang paghuhugas at nilapitan si Sehun, “Wala yun, Sehun. Matagal ka ng kaibigan ng anak ko, bago pa kami magkagulo ng nanay mo ay naging maayos kayong magkaibigan. Ako nga dapat magpasalamat sayo eh..”

 

 

Napaangat ang ulo ni Sehun sa narinig niya, “Bakit naman po?”

 

 

Huminga muna ng ito ng malalim at tsaka nagpatuloy, “Salamat kasi tinulungan mo ang anak ko na maipagpatuloy yung pag-aaral niya, tinuruan mo siya kung paano maging pursigido sa ibang bagay. Simula nung naging magkaaway kayo, hindi siya nagpatalo,” natawa pa siya, “at kahit na alam kong nasasaktan siya ngayon, mas pinipili niyang maging matatag. Salamat kasi di mo sinukuan ang anak ko, at patuloy mo pa rin siyang pinaglalaban,

 

 

_kahit na sobrang mapaglaro ang tadhana.”_

 

 

Niyakap niya si Sehun, “Naniniwala akong magiging maayos din ang lahat.”

 

 

Bumitaw na ito sa pagkakayakap at mahinang tumawa, “Hindi na ako makapaghintay na tawagin kang anak.”

 

 

Maging si Sehun ay naluha na, “Salamat po, tita. Hayaan niyo po, gagawin ko po ang lahat para maging maayos na ang lahat.”

 

 

Naluha si Baekhyun na kanina pa nagtatago at pinakinggan lang ang usapan nilang dalawa.

 

 

Ang sarap pakinggan ang mga salitang iyon na galing sa nanay mo, at sa taong pinakamamahal mo.

 

 

_Na sama-samang lalabanan ang mapaglarong tadhana._

 

 

Sana nga maging maayos na ang lahat.

 

 

Agad niyang pinunas ang luha niya.

 

 

“Sehun! Nandito na yung damit!”

 

 

Agad ring pinunasan ni Sehun ang luha niya at ngumiti sa nanay ni Baekhyun bago ito umakyat.

 

 

-

 

 

**Sehun’s POV**

 

“Hmm?”

 

 

“Anong hmm ka jan?”

 

 

“Sa susunod kapag mamimili ka ng damit, yung medyo maluwag. Sinadya mo ata eh.”

 

 

Napangisi ako kay Baekhyun na pakiramdam ko kanina pa tumitingin sa akin.

 

 

Inirapan niya lang ako, “Anong sinadya? Hindi pa ako nakakapaglaba kasi malakas ang ulan, malay ko ba na maliit sayo yan.”

 

 

Pinasuot niya lang naman ako ng isang black shirt na medyo fit sakin, sapat na para makita ang built ng katawan ko.

 

 

Tinignan ko si Baekhyun na parang nanunukso.

 

 

At agad niya akong sinuntok ng malakas sa braso.

 

 

“Aray! Barako ka talaga eh no?” reklamo ko habang hawak-hawak ang brasong nasuntok.

 

 

“Pwes tigilan mo ko sa mga galawan mo, hindi dahil sa pareho tayo ng nararamdaman ay magiging mahina ako sa mga ganyanan mo.”

 

 

Pero nakita ko siyang namula.

 

 

“Ang cute cute mo talaga, B.”

 

 

“Baekhyun.”

 

 

“B.”

 

 

“Baekhyun nga sabi.”

 

 

“B.”

 

 

“Mag-aaral ba tayo o maglalandi ka?” sagot ni Baekhyun nang hindi inaalis sa paningin ang binabasa niya.

 

 

“Both?” sagot ko, aasarin ko lang siya.

 

 

“SEHUN!”

 

 

“Ito na po, mag-aaral na. _Kung di lang kita mahal eh._ ”

 

 

“May sinasabi ka ba ha?”

 

 

Namula na naman siya, natawa na lang ako.

 

 

-

 

 

One thing na gusto ko kapag kasama ko si Baekhyun is yung talagang nagiging productive kami.

 

 

Kagaya ngayon, inabot na naman kami ng gabi kaka-aral at syempre, nagtalo na naman kaming dalawa sa ilang bagay na magkaiba kami ng opinyon.

 

 

Nagpahinga muna kami saglit.

 

 

At nag-ring ang telepono ni Baekhyun.

 

 

_*incoming call from unknown number*_

 

 

Sino kaya yun?

 

 

Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun at bigla siyang tumingin sa oras.

 

 

** 6:30pm **

 

 

“Hala, pasensya po pero papunta na po ako jan.” sagot ni Baekhyun at binaba agad ang telepono.

 

 

Agad na inayos ni Baekhyun ang mga gamit niya at tumayo na.

 

 

Anong meron?

 

 

“Baek-”

 

 

“Pasensya na, Sehun, pero may lakad pa pala ako.”

 

 

“Saan ka pupunta?”

 

 

“Basta. Sige na mauuna na ako. Ikaw na bahala kay mama.”

 

 

At saka siya bumaba ng kwarto niya.

 

 

Bakit mukha siyang kinakabahan?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!!  
> Please don’t forget to give kudos and comments, I would love to read all of them :)))
> 
> would also love to talk to y'all on twitter, follow me @eternitybyun
> 
> xx


End file.
